Running Away With Sexy Men
by ButterflyXMoonlight
Summary: Dear mom and dad, I'm safe and still alive but I won't be home for awhile. I ran away with the personified Nordic 5 and Baltic Trio so when I come back home, it'll be with one of these sexy men! OC Jessica/Baltic Trio and Nordic 5 and Sealand AU to KBSM
1. Chapter 1

I finally decided to do it. The Baltic Trio/Nordic 5 OC fic. So this will be an AU to my "Kidnapped By Sexy Men" except...it will be with the Nordics and Baltics! So, it WILL be slightly different from Kidnapped By Sexy Men but, it will also be slightly the same. So, you readers will have to vote on who Jessica/(reader's OC name) ends up with in the end. There will be three alternate ending this, 3 winners. So you can vote for: Latvia, Lithuania, Estonia, Denmark, Norway, Iceland, Sweden, and/or Finland. The rules with the voting is that you can vote as many times as you want to anyone. You can vote for more than one person too! And if you are also reading my "Kidnapped By Sexy Men", then you'll know how epic this should be. Enjoy!

Full Summary: Dear mom and dad, I'm safe and still alive but, I won't be home for awhile. I ran away with the personified Nordic 5 and Baltic Trio. So when I come back home, it'll be with one of these sexy men!

...

You closed your laptop shut for the night. It was now ten-thirty p.m. and it was about time for you to stop watching Hetalia and started getting ready for bed. You walked over to your dark purple bed and pulled the covers away so you could get under. You climbed into bed, pulled your blankets up, then shut off your lamp on the nightstand.

"Goodnight sexy men." You said as you blew a kiss to your Hetalia poster on the ceiling, you then closed your eyes and fell asleep.

Your first name was Jessica. At your school when anyone said your name then the two words that came to mind was: Hetalia Fangirl. You were, sadly, the only girl in your school who adored anime, manga, and Japanese stuff and especially the anime Hetalia. It was kick-ass educational and it had sexy men in it! But, you were very much unlike other Hetalia fangirls. For a fact you were sixteen, yeah that sounded weird but the most weirdest thing even for a Hetalia fangirl was that you loved the Baltic Trio and Nordic 5 out of all of the other absolutely adored them to fangirl-death and you would always love them the most...because they were sexy.

...

The next day at school, you and your best friend Vanessa walked down the hallway to your last period. The day had gone by fast as usual with your required classes then your elective. Your last period was your favorite out of all of them because your last period was non other then...History.

Your class-mates hated history even more because of you. Each day you would somehow end up teaching the class instead and if not you would be crying or laughing over something "stupidly-history" as your class-mates would say.

"Aw, crap." Vanessa cussed as the two of you opened the door to your history classroom. Vanessa took her seat in the back as far away from you as possible as you took your seat in the front of the classroom.

As the class started to fill in soon, your history teacher, Miss Bigger came in. She sighed as she dreaded her last class since it had Jessica in it. She set her plan book down and sat in her chai by her desk. She then waited for the class to settle down before she started.

"Today, class, we will be starting chapter six in our history books. Please open up to page 238." She waited for everyone to do so. She knew what would be coming next from you as you turned the pages in your book. She plugged her ears just in time for when you squealed.

"OHMIGOD! WE'RE GONNA LEARN ABOUT THE NORDIC FIVE!" Everyone in the class groaned. Here you went again...fangirling in history class. This is why you only had one BEST friend.

...

As you walked to the park from school, you started to dig through your messenger bag (backpack) for something. Oh your were going to the park alright...but you weren't going to do anything normal. You were going to cosplay as Iceland and pretend to be looking for your "Onii-Chan." Oh how you loved that line.

The park soon came into view as well as the park bathroom, where you would change. You increased the speed of your walk to a sprint as you ran into the bathroom to change.

When you came out there was one last thing you said before you started your cosplaying.

"It's fangirl time." You then smiled as you strolled through the park, ignoring the weird looks you got even when you started to say "Onni-Chan...where are you?"

Oh you were the ultimate fangirl.

...

End chapter one...this chapter was only to show how OBSESSED you are...believe me this WILL get better!


	2. Chapter 2

So I've added Sealand and here is the official file for Jessica (the OC)

Name: Jessica

Gender: Female!

Age: 15 1/2

Height: 5 feet exactly (The same height as Jessica from KBSM)

Hair style/color: Dark reddish brown. Mid back length and slightly wavy. Has right side bangs just above her right eye.

Skin color: Fair

So in this story, I have made Sealand 4 foot 9 and Latvia 4 foot 11. So there won't be as much of an awkward height difference. So, here are the votes so far! (Everyone starts off with at least one)

Denmark: 1

Norway: 7

Iceland: 5

Finland: 2

Sweden: 3

Sealand: 1

Lithuania: 2

Estonia: 1

Latvia: 1

And I am going to ignore the fact that Sweden is homosexual (Confirmed by Hidekaz Himaruya) and just make him Bisexual. There some yaoi for you fangirls. So it looks like 1st place is Norway, 2nd Iceland, then 3rd Sweden. Well...I could never choose my favorite out of these 9 sexy men so...I'm just gonna ask, WHERE ARE ALL OF THE DENMARK FANGIRLS? THE LATVIA FANGIRLS? OR THE SEALAND FANGIRLS? Come on, it's alright to love minors...I am one! (13)

So without further of my rambling, the story starts now!

...

"She's cosplaying as me..." Iceland said as he watched you behind the bushes with the rest of the bachelors. They sat there behind the tall bushes, stalking you. Oh yes, The Nordic 5 (plus Sealand) and The Baltic Trio were stalking you.

"And she's saying Onii-chan...which you should do a lot more of, Nii-chan." Norway said as he started at you then looked over to Iceland. Norway patted Iceland on the head only to have the younger Icelandic man stare at him with a "Get your hand the hell off of me" look.

"She's so kawaii!" Finland said as he watched you continue to say "Onni-chan" throughout the park and thus scaring little kids.

"Why are all of those little kids running away from her?" Sealand asked Sweden just before Sweden could get jealous. Although Sweden loved you, he still had a slight protection thing for Finland. The Finnish man was, his best friend.

Sweden turned to his adopted son, Sealand. He looked down at him as he said,"Because they aren't fans of cosplaying or anime." Sweden turned back to stare at you as Sealand nodded his head in understanding. Wow, did he think that these people of your town were weird. None of them knew of Hetalia or anime at all! But, that was still good because only you would know who this group of bachelors were.

"She sure is pretty." Latvia said with a sigh. He almost fell on top of Lithuania as he lost his balance from looking at you.

"Let's move out now, men. It's time to get ready for the plan." Denmark said as he stood up behind a tree just so you wouldn't see him. Great idea right? Wrong.

...

You stopped saying "Onni-chan" as you heard voices behind the bush. And it sounded like accents...Northern Europe accents. So, you ran into the park bathroom again to change back into your after school clothes. Your school had a rule against certain garments and colors so you used this advantage as much as possible when you were out of school. You wore a Death Note T-shirt with L on it then a very neat girl jock sweater. You then bottomed off your top with black skinny jeans and red high tops.

As you walked out of the bathroom you hurriedly put your hair in a perfect high ponytail with ease. You then ran beside the bushes. And this is exactly where Denmark screwed up.

"WE WILL MAKE JESSICA RUN AWAY WITH US!" You heard a voice say behind a tree. You then froze in place. You know that voice from anywhere, it was Denmark's. He couldn't be real, could he? Well, only one way to find out. You then walked into the bushes and past the green leafage until you could see a small opening where nine males stood.

You looked from face to face. Each one wore a look of "Oh shit" as you stared at them. After about two minuted passed by, you screamed.

"OHMYGOSH THE NORDIC 5, THE BALTIC TRIO, AND SEALAND!" You screamed as you went through fangirl level 8. You felt as if you were about to explode but, you ahd one thing that you had to do, glomp them! You ran over to Latvia then jumped on the poor 15 year-old-by-apperance-ed boy. And you swear you would have died right then and there, because...LATVIA WAS HUGGING YOU BACK! You squealed into the males chest as you went through the worst and highest fangirl level possible, Belarus Level.

"MARRYMEMARRYMEMARRYME!" You yelled into his chest. You looked up into his violet eyes to see him blushing. You would have started your Belarus Fangirl Level again but, you felt strong hands lift you up as you continued to squeal. You were set in front of a tree. The hands turned you around so that your back touched the tree and so you were facing...Denmark.

"AH! D-DENMARK!" You yelled as he tried to quiet you down.

"Calm down...J-Jessica." He started off. _'Oh god this isn't working__...don't tell me that I have to_...'

"Fusososososo~!" Denmark said/whispered. He knew he would have to end up doing this to calm you down. As he whispered the 'So's you started to calm down.

"Yes?" You asked Denmark as he sighed.

"We need you, to run away with us. Then you can chose who you'll marry." He said with a cheerful voice. He finished his sentence with a goofy grin. Oh mein gott...this was all going too fast and it was too much for your little fangirl mind to handle.

"YES!" You yelled as you threw yourself onto Denmark. You squeezed the breath out of him and you squealed.

"I-it's...s-settled...t-then..." Denmark choked out as you continued to go Fangirl Level 8 on him.

...

"Are you ready to go now, Jessica?" Denmark asked you as you handed him your bags. You smiled and nodded at him as you left a letter in your mailbox for your family. It read:

_Dear mom and dad,_

_I'm safe and still alive but I won't be home for a while. I ran away with the personified Nordic 5 and Baltic Trio (plus Sealand) so when I come back home, it'll be with one of these sexy men!_ _Please don't search for me, I will be fine. Hope to see you soon with a fiance._

_Sincerely,_

_Jessica_

Oh yes, your parents would have a heart attack at that. You thought about this as you started to walk towards a van that would take you and the other males to the airport. You would be going to live in a house in Northern Europe with them.

"Exactly whose house are we living in?" You asked as you sat down in between Latvia and Iceland.

"My house, of course." Denmark said as he sat in the drivers seat. He gave you his trademark goofy smile, wink, and thumbs up. You almost went into a Fangirl level as he turned around to drive the car.

"Try to stay calm, Miss Jessica. Or we might seem suspicious." Latvia whispered in your ear. You knew that now was the time to be quiet but, you had to much fangirliness inside and you needed to get it out somehow. So, you hugged Latvia in the van, in the airport, and in the plane.

Your new life would be with The Nordic 5 and The Baltic Trio. Now how did this happen again?

...

There...second chapter. So this WILL be different from KBSM because the days will be jumbled up. So you will have random events with random males, JUST LIKE IN HARVEST MOON! So, continue to review, vote, and favorite! Thank you guys very much and sorry for the long wait!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm in the mood to make a high school fic. So look out for me making a high school fic for Gakuen Hetalia. It will be like the game but, no Seychelles as the main character! yay! So then, here the voting and next chapter. The author is voting too so one for each from me!

Denmark: 10

Norway: 9

Iceland: 7

Finland: 5

Sweden: 7

Sealand: 3

Lithuania: 3

Estonia: 2

Latvia: 5 (I gave him like 3 or 4. I think he may be my favorite out of them all for some reason...idk why he just stole my heart. Lol, don't tell America that! I'm a HUGE America fangirl!)

So 1st place is Denmark, 2nd is Norway, and 3rd is Iceland and Sweden. So this one will be way different from KBSM, aight? I will sorta be like Harvest Moon. (I should make a Harvest moon fic.)

...

When it came to the cold you hated it. You have lived your life in one of the most sunniest states besides Arizona. You were from California so the 15 feet of snow that you and the bachelors had to fight through in order to go into Denmark's house, killed you. You SWORE that you felt as if you had frostbite but, when you took of you right hand glove -luckily for you- your fingers were not purple nor black, they were only a baby-pinkish-cold-like color. They just looked really, really cold. And they were very cold.

Sealand looked over and noticed this and took your left clothed-by-a-glove hand. He examined both of your hands before he stuck them in his huge snow jacket pockets alongside with his warm unclothed hands.

"W-what are y-you doing?" You asked him as he held your hands in his pocket. His fingers held your hands as he rubbed his thumb softly against your knuckles.

He looked up at you as he guided you to the couch to sit down on. He tucked both of your feet in when Sweden came past by with your luggage in his hands.

"I'll be taking these to your room." Sweden said as he walked away, eying Sealand suspiciously.

Sealand looked back to you as you slightly shivered. Man, was Sweden scary and intimidating but, then again sexy as he did that. You then stopped fangirling on the inside for a bit so you could look at Sealand again. He had a huge smile on his face. Oh gosh...he was so young but...he was so cute! You kinda felt like a France...like a pedophile to poor Sealand-kun.

"I was just trying to warm your hands up, sorry." Sealand said as he let go of your hands and put them in your lap.

You were just about to respond to Sealand when Lithuania came to sit down on the couch next to you two.

"I'm so glad that I'm away from Russia." He sighed as he literally started to fall asleep on your shoulder which only caused you to blush a whole tomato field. Man, was Lithuania's sleeping face look so cute! Who cared if he was 19? He was hot and sexy!

As you stared at the sleeping Lithuania, Sealand decided to go to his room. It didn't look like he was going to get any farther today.

"I feel like a stalker." You said as you continued to watch Lithuania sleep.

"This is no place to sleep, Tolys." Estonia sighed as he picked up his friend and threw him over his shoulder. You watched as Estonia took Lithuania upstairs to his room. What a typical nerd, Estonia was. But, he was still kinda hot too. You giggled as you thought of that one picture that you seen of him before. It had Estonia looking that the viewer of the picture while in a comment bubble it said "I'm going to treat you like my homework...slam you down on my desk and do you all night long." You loved that picture, it was hilarious. You could never imagine Estonia telling you that, ever. End of story.

You sighed as you laid back on the couch. You were going to live with nine men...err, make that about two men, six teenage males, and one boy. Who cared about age though? They were all SEXY, CUTE, and AWESOMELY FROM HETALIA. Damn, would it be hard to pick just one of them. How could you just pick one of them?

Somehow you would have to and you hoped that that time didn't come anytime soon.

...

By the time that dinner was ready (made by Norway), your room was already completely situated for how every long you would stay. Your room was just how you wanted it to be and it was ready to be lived in. Your room had all of your belongings in it (except furniture), as well as some new furniture. Any wood in your room was cherry wood. You had a wooden vanity, drawers, nightstand, and head board for your bed. You bed had pretty dark blue sheets, in fact everything was in a pretty cherry wood, dark blue, white, and dark purple color/design. You personally thought that your room was rather cozy. Your room had 4 regular white walls and a light green rug. Your ceiling was shaped in an upside down V so one ceiling wall was light blue and decorated as if it were daytime and the other was dark blue and decorated as if it were nighttime. You really liked that. Even thought your floor had a green rug though, you could remove it to reveal a very dark brownish-black wooden floor.

Your room looked like it came out of a catalog.

As you sat on your bed, admiring your new room, someone knocked on your door.

_"At least I know that they'll knock in this house." _You thought as you got up to answer your door. You opened your door to reveal Finland. You had to look up to look at his chocolate colored eyes that made fun of your plain light blue eyes. The black specks in his eyes literally made your black specks in your eyes feel like committing suicide. Finland's eyes were just so...beautiful. It was worth looking up seven inches to see them.

Finland smiled at you as you admired his eyes. He was completely oblivious of your checking his eyes out like the fangirl you were.

"It's time for dinner now, Jessica. Norway-san tried to make some foreign food for you today so, we're having pasta. Your Italian right?" He said in his normal voice. Finland was showing again, he loved to start a conversation.

"I h-have Italian in m-me." You slightly stuttered as you started to follow Finland out of your room and downstairs into the dining room. The whole house was...wow. Denmark must've had PLENTY of money to have such a fancy house. It was high class just by looking at the walls with the beautifully hand painted wall paper that covered the walls.

"That's great than! We added seal meat into it...I hope you don't mind eating seal." Finland said as he scratched the back of his head.

"That's alright. I've ate snake before." You said. You felt comfortable around Finland. You could comfortably talk to him like this. You felt as if he could be your friend already. He just had that aura and personality that made people get used to him more often. Finland must've had tons of friends, if it weren't for the intimidating Sweden.

It took a while to get to the dining room, since the house was so damned big but, that was okay. The dining room was HUGE. The mahogany table was HUGE. The silverware was GOLD. The plates were hand made and painted with scenes of landscapes. The whole room matched and there was only one problem.

Where were you going to sit?

No one but Norway, Denmark, Finland, and you were in the room.

"Where is everyone else?" You asked as you sat across from Norway and Denmark, where the chairs were all empty on that side.

"Their coming, it just takes a long time with the huge house." Denmark said as he put his elbows on the table.

"Take them off." Norway said calmly. Denmark got the idea and took his elbows off of the table. Whoa, you never knew that Norway was a proper freak.

You wanted to impress these men so, you let your hands rest in your lap, sat up straight, and made sure that your back didn't touch the back of your wooden chair. Proper, just like your naggy aunt taught you whenever she visited.

You hoped that they noticed because you looked down. Your auntie never said anything about eye contact so you hoped that this wasn't rude.

Within a few minuted the dining room was filled with all of the residents of the house. Finland sat next to your on your right and Latvia on your left. Of course, Norway an Denmark sat across from you. You were very surprised and you almost went through another fangirl level when Sweden served the food to everyone. But do you know why you fangirled on the inside? It was because Sweden was dressed as a butler. Oh shit...was he sexy.

As you silently ate your seal pasta, you eavesdropped on everyone's conversation. You wondered why no one was talking to you but, you were too soon to speak.

"How tall are you exactly, Miss Jessica?" Latvia asked you as he took a sip of...WAS THAT WINE?

Oh yeah huh...in Latvia's MyAnimeList profile, it says that he can drink about 40 cups of alcohol at a time. Maybe he got it from Russia? Why DID he drink? He was only 15 by appearance.

"U-uh, five feet exactly." You said as you took a sip of your water. You made sure it was water and not any alcoholic drink by sniffing it. It was safe and it tasted like water.

"Your taller than me." Latvia said as he ate silently. This is how the entire dinner time went. Every once in a while, someone would try to give you some small talk but, you would go all shy on them. This was the occurrence when you kept your fangirl inside, you became a little uke girl; a Liechtenstein.

You finished your food early; you auntie taught you to eat fast since you had a big family and as soon as you finished eating someone else would want to sit down and eat. So, you went to your room early, where you screamed into your pillows until you were sure that you'd lode your voice but, it was still there when you stopped screaming like the fangirl you are.

You fell asleep early too, eager for the next day to come.

...

So, this had small fluff in it. So as you can see, it is like Harvest Moon. Little events from everyone comes at random times. So keep voting, reviewing, and sending me your wonderful feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

So, I've been gone for a while, eh? This is unlike me. Well, I'm on Spring Break so I've actually been spending time with real people, not on the internet. But, I do like the internet better than real life. HETALIA IS ON IT!

~Voting~

Denmark: 11

Norway: 12

Iceland: 15

Finland: 10

Sweden: 8

Sealand: 4

Lithuania: 3

Estonia: 2

Latvia: 5

I personally love Latvia the most out of The Baltic Trio. When it comes to The Nordic 5 I love Iceland the most. (That was hard for me to chose)

* * *

><p>Your first morning in Denmark's house with other sexy men, you woke up to Mr. Puffin pecking at your head.<p>

"OW!" You yelled as you softly pushed away the black and white -with a multicolored beak- Puffin. "What the hell was that for? NOT COOL, DUDE!" You yelled as Mr. Puffin inched away from your flailing hands.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to wake you up!" Mr. Puffin yelled in an Italian mobster accent as he flapped his wings, -scattering a few feathers onto your bed- only to gain one centimeter of flight before he epic-ly fell on top of your thighs with a small thud.

"OHMIGAWD YOUR SO CUTE~!" You yelled as you glomped the puffin and choked the life out of him with your fangirl squeeze/arms.

"As much as he deserves it, don't kill the bird." You heard the one and only Iceland say as he walked to the side of your dark colored bed. You instantly let go of the flightless bird and glomped Iceland instead; surprising the hell out of him.

"GOOD MORNING SEXY!" Slipped out of your mouth as you continued to squeeze the life out of the Icelandic teen.

You couldn't see Iceland blush over your extreme fangirlism -and the fact that your head was in-between his stomach and chest- but, you could hear him gasping for air. You decided to let go after a while more of his intense gasping.

"B-breakfast is ready." He muttered under his breath as he turned around and shyly walked out of your room with Mr. Puffin in his arms.

"I can't help but glomp you." You upsetted-ly said as you lied back down on your bed. Within a few seconds, you were asleep once again.

~Five minutes later~

This time you woke up to Hanatamago licking your face. The cute little white -slightly curly haired- dog barked like a toy dog when she seen you open your eyes.

"Bark." She went as you sat up. She slightly jumped back to avoid getting hit by your now stretching arms.

"Aw, how cute are you?" You said rather calmly as you pet her soft little head.

"Bark Bark!" She excitedly went as you continued to pet her head. She sure was a happy and energetic dog.

"She's cute isn't she?" You heard a voice say from behind you. At first, you didn't know it was Finland so you smacked whoever it was in the head.

"OW!" You turned around to see Finland clutch his head. Damn your reflexes! You just hit Finland in the head!

"I-I'm sorry." You stuttered as you tried to help Finland, only to get Hanatamago to push your hand away from Finland with her moist black nose.

"Bark." She went as she snuggled up close to Finland. Wait...WAS THIS DOG COMPETING WITH YOU FOR FINLAND?

"What a b-" you caught yourself before you said the word. Instead of taking action, you decided to go get ready for the day.

_"Damn that dog. She was cute for a moment than she went all protective over Finland and made me feel jealous. Does she WANT me to boil her in hot oil?"_ You thought as you ran around your room, getting ready.

By the time you put your hair up in a ponytail, Finland was back to normal and was petting the little bitch, Hanatamago. It made you sick. all of this time, you thought she was the cutest dog in the series (Besides Germany's) and now here she was, make you jealous of her and Finland. Good thing she was a female dog. There was your excuse if you accidentally called her a bitch for real.

"I'm going to breakfast." You said as you walked out of your room.

As you tried to walk down one of the many hallways, you got lost.

_"Why does Denmark have to have such a huge house?"_ You thought as you tried to find your way to the staircase, which seemed impossible to find in the damn huge house.

"How am I supposed to find my way in this house?" You yelled.

"You need an escort." Denmark said as he from behind you to the front of you. He stood in front of you and looked down. "Don't go wandering around all by yourself. We can't lose you here, can we?"

As you blushed Denmark chuckled as he patted your back. "Why do you have to be all shy right now? You were fangirling out just yesterday!" He exclaimed to you.

"Do you want to see me fangirl out on you?" You tried to say it in the most creepiest voice you could muster. (You actually scared yourself a little on the inside too.)

Denmark only sweatdropped as he helped you downstairs.

* * *

><p>This is all I could type at the moment. So there's cruddy (short) chapter 4. I'll try to update more often! Please vote, review, and continue to fangirl out over this!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I'm going to try to get obsessed with my fanfiction again. I took a break for a while but, now I'm trying to go back. I will start to be coming back now. I am not fully back yet though.

~Voting~

Denmark: 24 1st

Norway: 16 3rd

Iceland: 18 2nd

Finland: 12 5th

Sweden: 13 4th

Sealand: 4 7th

Lithuania: 3 9th

Estonia: 3 8th

Latvia: 10 6th (Thank you to Myrna Maeve for voting Latvia. I love him so much I voted for him too.)

_Italics = your thoughts_

* * *

><p>"E-excuse me?" You asked Sealand as he held out a chunk of steel to you.<p>

"This is a piece of my country, take it." He said as he placed the chunk of steel in your hands. You wanted to giggle then squeal at this. It was just so cute that he was giving you something but, it was funny that it was a chunk of old steel from his country. His country was, just an old WWII base made by England.

"Thank you?" You said. You tried to sound nice but, it came out as more of a question. Sealand only blushed and left as he chuckled, like a shota [1]. He WAS a shota too.

As the shota ran off you smiled, before you got hit in the head with an unknown object. You didn't fall to the floor but, you had to lean against the wall as you rubbed your head.

"Ow. What the hell was that?" You continued to rub your head. You looked down to see the unknown object, a dog ball. "Don't tell me." You turned around to see Hanatamago about ready to pounce on you. Had she threw the ball at you? (Imagine this: a dog spiting a ball out at you. A HEAVY ball.)

"Grrr." She went as she circled around you. You wanted to run but, then you would look like a coward and you actually weren't afraid of the little bitch. You were just afraid of hurting HER.

"If you know what's good for you, you will just leave me alone." You said in a very stern voice with your teeth clenched together. She only barked at you, which angered you.

"Leave her alone!" You could explain that the voice belonged to Mr. Puffin by the Italian Mobster accent but, all you SEEN next was a flash of black and white. Mr. Puffin and Hanatamago were _fighting._

You were glad that Mr. Puffin was helping you out with this little bitch. She sure was mean after she seen you make googly eyes at Finland. It WAS a GREAT thing that even thought you almost choked Mr. Puffin to death, he still was helping you out now.

Not wanting to get caught watching the two animals fight, you ran back into your room from the hallway.

You sighed before you collapsed on your bed. You hoped that you wouldn't be accused of or suspected of starting the fight going on in the hallway.

...

"S-she tried to a-attack you t-too?" Lithuania stuttered as you told him why Hanatamago was fighting Mr. Puffin.

He had caught then outside and stopped them but, he decided to ask you if you knew anything. As soon as you told him you made him promise not to tell a living soul, which he agreed to easily.

"Wait, did the little bi-, I mean dog try to attack you too?" You asked as you looked at Lithuania with a look of surprise.

"She did! She's so evil! It wasn't my fault that I couldn't tell that she wanted me to take her outside to go pee!" Lithuania rushed out.

_"I'm starting to get a feeling that Hanatamago is pure evil..."_

* * *

><p>I need some suggestions for Denmark, Sweden, Estonia, and Norway fluff. I have no ideas for them since they're all hard personalities for me.<p>

So, I've decided to finally make a Harvest Moon fic. It WILL be Animal Parade. So, if you have any suggestions for that, please PM or review me. The Harvest Moon story should be just like this one. You can choose between any of the bachelors. This will come in handy for girls who don't have the game.

[1] Shota is a term for boyish. Like, young boyish. Sealand's age boyish.


	6. Chapter 6

Next chapter time...FINALLY! Sorry for the wait! *rubs back of head*

~Voting~

Denmark: 35 1st

Norway: 20 3rd

Iceland: 23 2nd

Finland: 15 5th

Sweden: 16 4th (IKEA idea is EXTREMELY SUPPORTED by the author...and Sweden.)

Sealand: 8 6th

Lithuania: 8 6th

Estonia: 3 7th

Latvia: 15 5th

_Italics = your thoughts_

So...ON WITH THE STORY! P.S...this chapter will have some mention of IKEA in it. I do not own IKEA.

* * *

><p>You would have confronted Finland about the whole "Bitchy-Dog" thing after you heard what Lithuania told you but, you knew the stupid little bitch would get in your way. Damn, did you hate that dog. You hated the dog so much that she made you swear! And you barely even swore!<p>

An unnoticeable light-bulb appeared magically over your head while Lithuania went on about Hanatamago. You had an idea.

Why confront Finland about the "Bitchy-Dog" problem when you could ask Mr. IKEA...I mean Sweden about it? You stood up with magical sparkles floating around you. Your idea was so brilliant! There was no way that it would fail!

"Jessica...why are you sparkling and how/where did that yellow sparkly background appear behind you?" Lithuania asked you.

You could only sweatdrop and open then close your mouth a few times before you could respond. "I do not know where!" You smiled before you yelled "I'll be back!" Then you rushed out of your room and down the hallway.

You didn't know where the hell Sweden's room was but...if you could find a mochi store in your small city, then of course you could find Sweden's room.

Determined, you set off of your finding. (*cough* ADVENTURE *cough* The house is big enough for an adventure.)

...

After figuring out that you were completely lost, you decided to take to extreme measures.

"MR. IKEA! WHERE ARE YOU?" You yelled into one of the many hallways of the house that you were now lost in.

As if on cue, Sweden seem to -magically- appear behind you with a grunt. At the sound of this grunt, you turned around to face "Mr. IKEA."

"For future times, please don't refer to me as "Mr. IKEA." Sweden said as he put a hand on your shoulder, looking for understandment in your eyes. You only tried not to laugh at "Mr. IKEA." But, it was hard to not laugh at Sweden when he had that poker face on -which was slightly intimidating but, very much more sexy.

"A-alright..." You slightly giggled but, did not break out in full laughter. "Mr. IKEA." You mumbled to yourself before you started to burst out in full laughter. You feel to the ground and started rolling around on the floor and clutching your stomach. You could feel a few tears slip out, you were laughing so hard.

"May I help you? Or can I take my leave now?" Sweden asked you in his intimidating -sexy- voice.

It took you a few minutes to stop laughing and to get yourself to calm down before you answered him.

"Yes. I have a problem with your dog, Hanatamago. She keeps trying to murder me. It's like she is jealous of me. Especially with Finland." You spilled out.

Sweden could only grunt to you as looked down and placed his finger on his chin. He looked as if to be deep in thought -thinking for a solution to your problem. It didn't take long before he spoke up and answered you.

"It looks like I will have to put her in training again. Don't worry, she has done this with others too. She just gets...in her protective moods." He answered with a smile on his face, he was trying to make you feel safe...as if things would be alright. You could tell this. (Other people would be scared at his intimidation.)

"She does it to Lithuania too!" You added quickly.

"It will all be fixed in her training. Don't worry, _min kära_." He smiled a bit more at you with soft eyes then nodded as he left, to go off to get Hanatamago to her training. (_min kära_ = Swedish for: My dear)

As you watched him walk down the hall and out of sight, you forgot to ask him one last thing...

Because you were still lost in the house. Just how were you going to find your way back to your room? Who else could you yell for?

_"Damn Denmark...he's lucky that his sexiness stops you from killing him for having such a huge house." _You thought as you walked to the end of the hallway only to be met by yet another fork.

"ICELAND!" You finally yelled after wandering around for a while. You jumped up with fear as one of the doors in front of you to your right opened up to reveal Iceland.

"OH MY GOD! YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME, ICELAND!" You yelled as you clutched your heart. Iceland just popped up like that...you thought it would be a ghost or something.

Iceland chuckled at you. He thought you were so cute. He could tell that you were probably lost in this house...again.

"I'm sorry." He said as he closed the door that he was holding then leaned against it. He smiled at you.

"What were you doing in there?" You asked as you pointed to the room behind Iceland. He only blushed for a second. What was in there to make him blush at you asking?

"It's my room." He said as he looked to the side.

"W-why are y-you blushing?" You stuttered to ask Iceland. he was just so cute when he blushed! It made you blush too!

"Ah...no reason really. Just letting my thoughts get to me." He sighed before he looked back at you. "Would you like me to lead you back to your room?

"Sure." You said as you let him.

...

As you went back to your room, you were surprised that Lithuania was still in there.

"Why are you blushing?" He asked you as you entered the room.

"I just realized that Iceland has a bit of a perverted mind." You said as you went to your bed and grabbed a pillow to fangirl out on.

* * *

><p>Iceland was thinking dirtyperverted thoughts of you in his room. What WOULD you do in there with him? What EXACTLY was he thinking?

I liked that chapter ending! XD (My Harvest Moon fic will come WAY LATER, I have stories to tend to now.)

Any suggestions? Comments? Questions? Ideas? I will gladly appreciative them.


	7. Chapter 7

You never knew that out of everyone HE would be the stalker. You really expected it to be Sweden or Iceland but no. It was HIM! Out of all of the men in this house HE was right there in front of your face when you woke up; giving you the scare of your life.

"N-NORWAY! YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" You screamed as you clutched your blankets and breathed heavily.

Norway didn't respond, he just stood there with his blank face. (Shit, isn't his Engrish voice just so sexy?) You blushed. Oh gott was he so suspiciously sexy...

"Good morning." He said as he sat on the foot of your bed. You blushed harder. That was about the first time you heard his sexy (English) voice.

Nosebleed time for sure now. Before you could even think that, there was a towel to your nose. Norway had knew that a nosebleed was coming.

"Fangirl." He told you. You blushed even more.

Damn sexy Nordic...

-

"Morning!" You said with happiness as you walked into the kitchen; greeting Finland.

"Oh, [Y/N], hello." Finland greeted to you. His smile made you want to faint or worse...go fangirl.

Time to get serious now. "What happened to Hanatamago?" You questioned. He sweatdropped. He hoped that you wouldn't ask that.

"She's at the trainer's place to...get her anger management fixed." You laughed at this.

"Doggy anger management? Pfft, now THAT made my day." You smiled and sat down by the counter on a stool; still laughing. Wiping a tear you exited the room. "Thanks, Finny!" You shouted as you left the kitchen.

-

"Gawd...did Sweden make this house himself? IKEA everywhere..." You sighed as you tried to find your room in the big house yet again; only to get lost yet again.

"Yes, I did." You jumped and clutched your heart as you turned around to face .

" ! YOU SCARED ME!" You yelled. Sweden sighed. He hoped that you wouldn't say that...

Sweden gave you a look of what he meant to be "really?" when really it just looked intimidating. He looked like a huge teddy bear to you.

"Help me find my room?"


End file.
